


Clark, Cars, Chinchillas, Oh, My!

by Amarin_Rose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-09
Updated: 2004-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's car has been blown up yet again -- but what did it is a bit on the unusual side. And why is he so broken up about the car, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark, Cars, Chinchillas, Oh, My!

## Clark, Cars, Chinchillas, Oh, My!

by Amarin Rose

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~AmarinRose>

* * *

"My car just got blown up -- again!" Lex sighed. 

"At least this time you weren't in it," Clark pointed out consolingly. 

"But I _really_ liked that car," Lex whined. 

Clark snorted. "While I admit it was nice to see you buy an American-made, if not designed car, it was a dark green Volkswagen bug, one of the new ones. You can find them at almost every car dealership, and they're not that expensive." 

Sighing, Lex dropped down on the couch next to his boyfriend. "Yeah, I know, but it was the _symbolism_ of the damn thing." 

Clark's brow furrowed. "The symbolism?" 

Lex flushed slightly and tugged on his collar uncomfortably. "Uh, you see, Clark...I bought that car the day after we got together." 

Clark thought back and realized that he hadn't seen the little Beetle until the day after he'd told Lex of his feelings for him. He thought it was just one of the myriad cars that Lex owned that he hadn't seen up until then, but... 

"Well, I admit it's nice to see you so sentimental," Lex snorted, and Clark forged doggedly on ahead, "but why did you buy it to begin with?" 

If he'd thought Lex had flushed before, Clark was mistaken. The bald billionaire was now proving that, despite the fact he didn't have his hair any longer, he _was_ a redhead, and blushed like one -- all over. 

After waiting for Lex to cool down, Clark repeated his question. "Why _did_ you buy it, Lex? It's not really your usual style." 

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Lex replied, "Well...you're right in that it's not my usual style. I've been thinking for a while that I needed a car that no one would think was mine. And besides...the color reminded me of your eyes." His cheeks pinked with that admission. 

Clark didn't know whether to laugh or kiss Lex senseless for being so uncharacteristically _sweet_. He decided the latter course of action would be more appropriate -- and _fun_ \-- but first... 

"That's a very sweet thing to do, Lex -- and believe me, I'm going to thank you appropriately later -- but one last thing first?" Clark asked as he sensually caressed his boyfriend's head. 

Lex nodded dazedly. "Sure, Clark. What is it?" 

"Now, I'm assuming the fire-breathing, six-foot tall part happened _after_ it showed up here, but what, _exactly_ , was a chinchilla doing in Smallville in the first place?" 


End file.
